


We Bet On You

by NoahK



Series: One Day She's Going to Know [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, gotta love a little harmless bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey was positive that she would at least get her $50 back at the end of this. Which is what justified her putting down so much and even participating in the rather immature act of betting on her friend’s proposal.</p>
<p>Or the one where everyone knows except for the two people actually involved in it. Also the shenanigans of the Feb/Mar/Apr. Trust me there are many...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Original Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys...excited that Pitch Perfect 3 is the real deal? And that Anna has signed on and so has Rebel and they were the wild cards? I can't even believe it. 
> 
> This one is going to be just like the last edition to the series. Small intro chap (because I can't help myself) and then a much longer second chap.

If there was one thing that Beca knew for sure it was that Chloe loved her. Undoubtedly and wholeheartedly. That's why when she found herself in a jewelry store not even a full week after they returned from Colorado their wasn't a single doubt in her mind. In fact she had been meaning to do this for at least a month now but was waiting around for some free time to actually go out and do it. That and she wanted to consult her dad but that conversation was weird to say the least. When she told him he let out a low chuckle but told her that he supported her the whole way. Beca was still taken aback by the fact that his original reaction was to laugh though.

She shook it off though and went about shopping for a ring like she originally intended to and put her focus on finding just the right ring.

**Dad (4:42 pm):** How’d the shopping go?

**Beca (4:50 pm):** Nothing yet.

**Dad (4:55 pm):** There’s no rush. You got time. Make sure you’ve got just the right one.

**Beca (5:02 pm):** Which is why I’m waiting to buy anything. Will keep you updated

**Dad (5:06 pm):** You better and good luck

Beca threw her phone back into her bag as she dropped into the car with a defeated sigh. No such like in finding the just the right ring today but she’s got a better idea of what she wants so at least that’s a step in the right direction. She was in no rush to find just the right ring so it didn’t matter how long it was going to take her to find it. After all she didn’t plan to do anything with it until the summer anyway. She’s got the time.

\--

“Hey Aubrey,” Beca greeted upon entering their apartment.

“Hey. Where were you today?” Aubrey asked curiously.

“Uh, my dads,” Beca hesitated looking around the apartment for any sight of the redhead. “And shopping.”

“Oh? She’s not here,” Aubrey confirmed giving the younger girl a weird look.

“Okay. Yeah,” Beca mumbled throwing her bag into their bedroom before returning to the living room where Aubrey was seated.

“What were you shopping for?”

“Just browsing,” Beca replied as she dug out her laptop from underneath some magazines.

“For?” Aubrey questioned clearly getting more curious with the younger girl’s vagueness.

“Just something. Since when are you so interested in how I spent my day shopping?” Beca shot back before dropping onto the opposite side of the couch.

“Since you’re being weirdly vague about it. Even for you it’s weird,” Aubrey declares with a questioning gaze.

“Whatever Posen. I got work to do,” Beca announces as she opens up a word document.

“Yeah, sure.”

Aubrey glances over to Beca’s laptop once to see that she actually did open up a word document which she assumed was to work on some assignment. But soon after she typed her name at the top she opened up the internet browser and typed something into google. And then Aubrey saw her click on the first result and be brought to a jewelry store. The blonde watched in slight shock as Beca clicked through to the rings section and began browsing them.

Beca bit her lip nervously scrolling through the options waiting for something to catch her eye. Aubrey watched her as she did so her smile growing as Beca got deeper and deeper into thought while looking through them. The blonde only turned away when Beca clicked back to the word document and began typing away at her assignment.

\--

“So when were you planning on proposing?” Aubrey asked curiously the next day after Beca had left for class.

“I’m not sure. Sometime after graduation,” Chloe replied quickly without giving much thought as to why this conversation was coming up.

“Like what month are we talking here?”

“Probably June sometime. Maybe July if I can’t find the right time then,” Chloe clarified. “I asked her dad already for his blessing or whatever. Just in case.”

“Alright, sounds good. When did you do that?” Aubrey responded before leaving the kitchen to go get her stuff for work.

“I don’t know it was like three or so weeks ago. Why were you asking by the way?” Chloe asked after Aubrey had disappeared into her room.

“No reason. Just curious,” Aubrey replied nonchalantly as she made her way back into the living room. “Alright, I’m off. See you later.”

“Okay, bye,” Chloe called as she opened the door to the hallway. There was no way that Aubrey was just asking because she was curious. Sure that’s something that the blonde would do but she’s known her long enough to know that wasn’t the case. There was some reason for Aubrey’s question but she couldn’t quite figure it out.

\--

“Whatcha looking at?” Aubrey chirped from behind where Beca was sitting on the couch.

“Nothing,” Beca jumped instantly slamming her laptop shut in attempts of not getting caught.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing,” Aubrey observed watching a now very tense Beca try to dance around the subject.

“Nah, it’s nothing. Just some stuff for research and whatever for a friend,” Beca frantically replied. If there’s one thing she’s good at it’s comebacks. But under pressure like this she was completely useless. Aubrey catching her in the act was one of the last things she expected to happen so she definitely did not have a good cover story for what she was actually doing. And it just so happened to be something not so easily bullshitted and covered up.

“Right, research,” Aubrey quipped as she made her way to the bedroom. “That one really suits her by the way.”

“What?” Beca asks feigning confusion.

“You’ve been staring at that one for the past ten minutes and I’m sure you’ve been looking at it longer than that. Don’t play stupid we both know that’s the one,” Aubrey clarified before disappearing into her bedroom leaving behind a very stunned Beca.

Admittedly she had been staring at it for quite some time. And she had been looking at this one for the past three days. Every time she saw a new one she just kept on coming back to this one. As much as it kills her to admit it she knew that Aubrey was right. Somehow Aubrey’s reassurance was just what Beca needed to lock in her decision.

\--

Aubrey found far too much entertainment in this situation between Chloe and Beca and their decision to propose. Because of course Chloe was the first to actually admit it but she definitely didn’t expect Beca to be so close behind in the decision. Which is why the thought of them playing an unknown game of who’s going to propose first was never a thought that crossed the blonde’s mind. But now it was just a matter of waiting to see if Chloe would beat her to it. Aubrey was entirely banking on the fact that Beca always overthinks things and takes forever to actually fully commit to doing them. In her mind she’s sure that Beca would hold onto that ring for at least a solid four months before even planning when she was going to propose. Chloe was definitely going to propose first.

But Fat Amy wasn’t so sure. Soon enough every one of the Bellas had chipped in their own stories about how it would go down and were all placing bets on when and who would do it. The predictions of who was going to do the proposing were split evenly but the when was completely up in the air. Jessica and Ashley bet that it would be Chloe but that she wouldn’t wait until after graduation like she had planned. Fat Amy bet on Beca and doing it after graduation or in the airport. Cynthia Rose bet on Chloe and the day that they officially moved in together to their own place wherever it may be. Stacie and Lilly, surprisingly enough, both bet on Beca and the weekend they were set to go to some music festival in California come April. And Emily bet on them choosing the same day to propose during some lantern festival that everyone just rolls their eyes at.

Aubrey on the other hand is confident that Chloe is going to propose first and that she will wait until after graduation like she originally planned. Which is why the blonde had no trouble at all placing down $50 on Chloe. This quite possibly could be the biggest bet that this group of people have ever put together. The winnings were totally over $150 to be split up with whoever guessed the right person and dealt with from there. Aubrey was positive that she would at least get her $50 back at the end of this. Which is what justified her putting down so much and even participating in the rather immature act of betting on her friend’s proposal.


	2. Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your girlfriend taking photographs of you, not selfies, not “outfit of the day”, no Instagram bullshit. (Well those happen too but that’s besides the point.) Actual photographs.

_Imagine your girlfriend taking photographs of you, not selfies, not “outfit of the day”, no Instagram bullshit. (Well those happen too but that’s besides the point.) Actual photos._

__

* * *

 

To say that Chloe’s picture taking has gotten out of hand is the understatement of the century. Beca constantly catches her snapping pictures of everything and anything and it’s getting a bit out of hand. It’s hit the point that Beca constantly needs to go on runs for Chloe to pick up more film for her camera. Constantly as in Beca has to go out at least once a week for a refill and the shop owner has suggested that she just buy them in bulk or at least invest in a DSLR instead. Beca shakes him off at the offer but seriously does begin to consider the buying in bulk. It would be a lot easier if she just gave Chloe a bunch of film at one time instead of having to go out constantly. But then she fears that the redhead would take the photographing even more overboard and have an excuse to take even more photographs than she already does.

Beca won’t admit it out loud but she kind of loves it. She loves that Chloe consistently finds something to take pictures of. Most of the time it’s Beca but she’s not one to complain when the pictures come out the way they do. Occasionally Chloe even snaps a picture on her phone and uploads it to Instagram or Twitter with some absolutely adorable caption that makes Beca’s heart flutter with butterflies. It’s amazing that Chloe is still capable of doing that after all this time but then again this is the woman she wants to spend the rest of her life with. And every time this thought hits her mind she’s hit with a rush of emotion and reassurances about their relationship. Her heart can’t take how much she absolutely adores and loves this redhead. And the best part is how blatantly obvious it is that Chloe feels the same way about her. The mere thought of that reciprocation makes her smile widen and her stomach filling with nervous butterflies again.

* * *

 

_When you wake up, when you look at her, when you’re making love, when you’re cooking, when you’re taking a shower._

__

* * *

 

Beca has awoken to the soft click of a camera an insurmountable amount of times since getting Chloe the damn camera. The first time she buried her face in a pillow mumbling about how it’s creepy to take pictures of people while they’re sleeping but secretly she was hiding her smile. Chloe simply laughed at her and continued to take pictures of her apparent embarrassment.

By the time it happens for the tenth time Beca’s hardly taken aback by it but gives Chloe a pointed gaze as if to ask if these pictures were really all that necessary. To which Chloe would smile and take another because yes they were absolutely necessary.

Soon enough Chloe has a significant amount of pictures of Beca sleeping or right after she has awoken in the morning. Some of them you can tell just how grumpy Beca is to have been awoken and others just show the love and adoration in her eyes to wake up next to the redhead. A few make Beca laugh when she looks at them because she’s sporting her best bitch face or looks so completely annoyed but so in love all at the same time. Beca has to admit that these little photographs are actually quite amazing and that she does love them. Chloe has caught her on more than one occasion snapping a picture of them to keep on her phone but doesn’t comment on it because she’s guilty of doing the same thing.

\--

There’s days when Beca is cooking and turns around to be greeted by a snap of a camera and a giggling redhead who skitters off moments later. There’s nights where she looks up from a glass of wine to see Chloe smirking with her camera. Beca will give her a look that only she gets to see right before the camera clicks. There are moments in bed where Chloe will tell Beca not to move and take out her camera for a quick snap. There’s moments where Beca actually asks to have her picture taken.

Beca’s adapting and really getting used to all of Chloe’s picture taking. She has to admit that some of them look really good and genuinely make her happy. She doesn’t really fully understand it but they do give her some kind of satisfaction. Chloe must pick up on this because she starts to post more on Instagram or put them in frames to be left around their room. And every time Beca sees a new post or a new framed picture she beams a smile that’s reserved only for Chloe and the redhead even manages to capture that smile on a few occasions.

\--

Beca must admit that the most unsuspecting pictures that Chloe has taken are the ones that she’s taken while Beca is, well, vulnerable. Vulnerable in the sense that they are the ones where she isn’t clothed or at least barely clothed.

At first, Chloe is sneaky with taking these pictures. Taking them when Beca is least expecting it and when she’s paying absolutely no attention to what the other girl is doing. But when Beca finds them later on she can’t help but barrage Chloe with questions and ask why it was necessary to take pictures like that. To which Chloe only smiled and took Beca off to their bedroom with a wink.

Since then Chloe has captured Beca in an afterglow a handful of times and also has captured her the morning after. She has a couple of pictures of Beca naked when she was drunk and actually asked for them to be taken but sober Beca wasn't too pleased by them. The only reason she let Chloe keep them was because she swore never to show anyone and because they were at least slightly tasteful pictures. Chloe was always good about those pictures though. She would ask Beca if it was okay to take them and only would if the other girl agreed. And that’s how her own secret stash of pictures became a thing that Chloe had in her drawer. Get your minds out of the gutter people they were just really stunning pictures.

\--

Chloe coming back to the apartment to see someone cooking was always her favorite thing because it meant that she didn’t have to. So capturing Beca cooking was a good pastime on the days she got home early. She even took a couple of Aubrey once at her request but those pictures are far different from the ones of Beca. Aubrey just wanted an artsy picture of her cooking for Instagram and to show off what a talented friend she had. And if Chloe is being honest she has gained a lot of followers since she began posting pictures taken on her actual camera. But she just shrugs that off and doesn’t really think much of them.

\--

Beca came home from a really stressful day of work only to be greeted by a picture in the bathroom. It was a picture of herself in the shower with the words “Titanium” written on the foggy glass of the shower she was in. She doesn’t even know when Chloe took it but she assumes that it was recently. Beca doesn’t know how she could have missed Chloe writing on the foggy glass or the snap of the shutter.

The “shower series” as Chloe so cleverly named it becomes a thing. At least three times a week she would come into the bathroom and take pictures of Beca behind a foggy glass while in the shower. Sometimes you can tell that Beca is washing her hair, or singing or pressing her face against the glass making a goofy face. Sometimes Chloe writes on the glass and sometimes Beca writes on the glass as best as she can backwards so that Chloe can read them. And it becomes an entertaining series that makes Chloe kind of proud so when she asks Beca if she can post them she’s elated when the younger girl says it’s okay.

The “shower series” becomes her followers favorite thing as well. She begins to get the attention of a lot of people on Instagram who blow up her phone every time she posts a new picture from the series. She starts getting so many comments that she can’t possibly respond to them all to thank them for their kind words so she begins adding blanket thank you’s to her new posts. And eventually she decides to shut off her notifications altogether because they become too much for her poor phone to handle. She doesn’t feel the need to post more even though there are people who barrage her most recent picture asking for more. This whole thing started out as a way to capture Beca and her moments with her not please her online audience so she doesn’t even give them the time of day. She posts when she has something to post and that’s it.

Beca finds the attention endearing and actually gains quite a following on Instagram as well which has it’s bonuses. It’s gained her a couple of listeners as well who become entirely too engrossed in her mixes that are posted online and feed her ego a little with compliments on samples or requests for her to release an EP or something of the sort. Beca finds some time to answer some people but mostly reads them without responding because she doesn’t exactly know what to tell those people.

They’re both blown away with the attention Chloe’s photographs are getting them both but don’t let it get to their heads. It’s nice to have a bunch of strangers support you and like your stuff but it doesn’t mean that they need to do anything about it. They appreciate those people and every comment they get but it wasn’t the reason that this whole thing began. It was a way to document their relationship and their moments together. There are so many pictures that never get shared at all except between the two of them and occasionally their friends or family.

* * *

 

_Imagine if your girlfriend did that. This is a person who loves creating a visual documentation of the person she loves. You would cry at every picture she took because you know it’ll be purer than any other visual representation of yourself._

__

* * *

 

Chloe loves documenting every single moment of Beca. Every single emotion. Every single face. Every single moment they share. She loves documenting her. Documenting their relationship and every aspect of their lives. Chloe can’t help but go through stack after stack of photographs on days that Beca is gone. When Beca has to go to her dad’s for a couple of days she finds herself going through stacks of photos with a huge smile on her face. These pictures got her through the days and nights that they couldn’t spend together.

Beca goes through the photographs from time to time. Especially if she hasn’t seen Chloe in a while. She doesn’t fully understand why but the pictures of herself remind her of Chloe and hit her with such a wave of emotion that she winds up crying on more than one occasion. The photographs are utterly stunning and she can’t help but love every single one of them. Even the ones she admits to hating she finds so many reasons to love them. They capture her in moments that only Chloe gets to witness and being able to see that documentation of herself stuns her into silence. It’s beautiful. The whole photographing every single moment thing gives her so much joy and makes her feel so much love that she didn’t even know could be so palpable. These photographs are actual documentation of Chloe’s love for Beca. And Beca’s love for Chloe. They are the visual representation of the both of them and their relationship. And really Beca couldn’t want anything more. Well, except for more pictures of Chloe. Which she vows to begin reciprocating even though they will not come out as great as Chloe’s.

* * *

 

When Beca said that she would begin taking more pictures of Chloe...she meant it. Unlike Chloe she took most of the pictures on her phone but she took them as often as she could. She took them of Chloe taking pictures of her or of Chloe in the car singing along to the latest hit. Or eating dinner or ice cream or crashing on the couch after a long day. Soon enough Beca’s phone began to fill with pictures of Chloe that made her smile despite the bad quality of some of them. Chloe couldn’t help but love these pictures too and pretty much forced Beca to start posting them to Instagram. They were nowhere near as stunning and beautifully composed as Chloe’s but they were good. They were the perfect representation of Chloe. And now they were even. Now they can both have collections of photographs of each other.

* * *

 

“Where are you going again?” Aubrey asks as the other two girls climb into her car Chloe taking the front.

“Coachella,” Chloe chirps as she clicks her seatbelt and Beca just offers a smile. It had been a shared decision to take the time off work and classes for just a couple days and go to the music festival.

“Right,” Aubrey nods as she pulls out onto the street and towards the highway. “I hope it’s worth the trip.”

“It will be,” Beca declares from behind her. Aubrey takes a glance in the rearview mirror and smiles when she sees the younger girl taking a picture of Chloe sitting in the front.

“I hope you’re right,” Aubrey replies despite knowing that the two of them will have a great time regardless.

“It’ll totes be the best thing ever,” Chloe yelps with a huge smile.

Aubrey just laughs as she turns up the radio and begins to sing along soon to be joined by the other two in the car.

**\--**

“LAX here we come,” Chloe screams upon pulling into the drop off area of the airport jumping out of the car the second it stops.

“Slow down, Beale. We got time,” Beca laughs from the backseat but hops out of the car a moment later.

“Alright, you two. Be good and have a good time,” Aubrey declares after they’ve taken their duffel bags from the trunk. She gives them each a squeeze despite Beca’s hesitance. “I’ll miss having you two in the apartment for a couple of days. I’ll be all on my lonesome but have fun.”

“We will,” Chloe chirps as they turn towards the entrance. “And we’ll be back before you know it!”

**\--**

“So, what’s the schedule, Mitchell?” Chloe asked as she collapsed into a chair not far from the terminal.

“Obviously we fly to LAX,” Beca started with a roll of the eyes because she knows that Chloe has the schedule memorized. “Then we wait for the shuttle.”

“And then?” Chloe asked bouncing in her seat like a little child.

“And then we go to the hotel to check in. Drop off our stuff and get ready. Then we head out to the festival grounds,” Beca runs a hand through her hair and checks the boarding time for their flight.

“Yes,” the redhead chirps with excitement.

“Breathe, Beale. We’ve got a whole 5 hour flight ahead of us still,” Beca laughed at the older girl’s excitement.

“I know but I’m so pumped for the next few days,” Chloe declares with a huge smile.

“Oh, which reminds me. I, uh, have a surprise for you,” Beca announces hesitantly. “I think I should wait until we get there though.”  
“No, Bec. You can’t do that to me,” Chloe pleads with puppy dog eyes.

“Oh but I can and I just did. Do you want a smoothie? I think I’m going to grab one before we board,” Beca stands up and gestures towards a smoothie shop just across the way.

“Sure, you know what I like,” Chloe caves.

“That I do,” Beca replies with a wink before sauntering off to retrieve the smoothies leaving behind a slightly red faced Chloe.

**\--**

Chloe was able to restrain herself for the first half hour of the flight before she turned to the younger girl and just stared at her until she noticed.  
“What?” Beca asked pulling one headphone off and putting it just behind her ear so she would be able to hear the older girl.

“What’s this surprise you’ve got?” Chloe asks with a smirk.

“Oh, right that,” Beca smiles. “It’s nothing really.”

“C’mon, please,” Chloe begs tugging on the younger girl’s arm.

“It can wait,” Beca decides. “It’s totally not necessary right now. And besides it’s in my duffel.”

“It’s in your duffel?” Chloe asked excited.

“Yeah, but don’t even think about it, Chlo.”

“No, I’m gonna get it from the overhead bin,” Chloe decides and reaches for her belt.

“No, you are not. You’re in the window seat anyway and we are not being those people on a plane who make everyone get up just for you to rummage through a bag in the overhead bin,” Beca says quickly pulling the other girl’s hand off the belt and away from it.

“Ugh, fine,” Chloe whines and throws her head back against the seat and staring out the window. And Beca takes that opportunity to snap a quick picture while Chloe isn’t paying attention to her.

“Why don’t you read your book? Or listen to my mixes?” Beca offers gently kind of hoping that she’d choose the latter.

“Can I?” Chloe asks regaining her excitement.

“Yeah,” Beca caves pulling out her backpack to get her laptop and a flash drive marked with “BAM” on it.

“BAM, really Bec,” Chloe laughs as she plugs it into the newly acquired laptop.

“Well, they are my initial. Why not embrace them?” Beca questions with an amused look.

“I guess,” Chloe shrugs plugging in her headphones into the jack promptly popping them into her ears. She immediately begins jamming out to Beca’s mixes while the other girl pretends not to notice. But Chloe knows that Beca’s smiling because of her and that she’s snapping pictures every chance she gets. So it’s only fair when Chloe takes out her own phone and begins taking pictures of the DJ as well.

* * *

 

Their first day goes by in a blur. One second they’re on the plane and the next they’ve landed in LAX rushing to collect their bags and get off the plane. They check and double check the shuttle times before running to In-N-Out before the next shuttle arrives. Luckily they are able to get their food and make it to the shuttle with very little time to spare. Chloe rushes Beca through the check in process at the hotel and practically makes her run to the elevator and when it starts taking too long she tries to convince Beca to take the stairs. But she adamantly refuses to and waits for the elevator to arrive to take them up to the fifth floor. Chloe dragged her down the hall to their room practically pushing her through the door. The redhead instantly throws her duffel onto their bed and begins rushing Beca as well. And from there it’s a rush of getting ready and making out and then rushing more to make it down to the shuttle again. Which they barely make because Beca decides that she absolutely had to pin Chloe against their hotel room door before they made their way down to the lobby. But after the shuttle ride it was a blur of crowds and music and feeling. Of dancing and being and living. Of just being entirely surrounded by music that swept them both of their feet.

Concerts always gave them that feeling. Of being completely surrounded by music. Fully feeling every little thing. Being deep within a crowd and experiencing the music together. Feeling the pulse of the music in every single bone of their body. Their voices going raw from singing along to the songs that they know. Their voices meshing with the artist’s and with that of so many strangers. The bass hitting them like an actual physical force. Just being fully immersed in the music feeding them with a constant energy. So after that first day they’re both completely drained when they collapse onto the mattress back at the hotel later that night. So drained that the surprise Beca has completely slips Chloe’s mind until late the following day.

* * *

 

“Wait, Beca what was that surprise you were talking about?” Chloe asked after she slipped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

“Oh, right. Well it’s nothing big,” Beca replied with the wave of her hand. “It totally can wait for another time.”

“Seriously? I’m probably the most impatient person you know. You can’t possibly expect me to know about this surprise and wait for it any longer,” Chloe argued but the dropping of her towel to get dressed made Beca zone out completely for just a moment.

“I think you can manage.”

“Oh, please. C’mon Beca,” Chloe began pleading once she had pulled a shirt over her head shooting the other girl a look that could only be described as desperate.

“You can wait,” Beca laughed with the shake of her head.

“No, I can’t,” Chloe whined making her way over to the younger girl who was sitting back against the headboard just watching the redhead. “If it’s nothing big you should show me.”

“Alright well it’s kind of a big thing in retrospect,” Beca cuts in correcting her previous statement.

“It’s a big thing?” Chloe questioned. “What kind of big?”

“Well, big.”

“That doesn’t help,” Chloe whined with a nudge to Beca’s shoulder. “Now you definitely need to give it to me.”

“Alright, fine. But you asked for it okay,” Beca grumbled as she made her way across the mattress and to her duffel bag across the room.

Chloe’s heart began to race. She’s not really sure why but it did. Something about Beca’s insistence on waiting and how she changed her mind with whether or not it was a big deal or not just put her on edge. There was just something in the way that Beca was dancing around it that made Chloe unsure of what to expect. The younger girl usually wasn’t one for surprises let alone being the one behind them.

“Look away for a second,” Beca announces once she opens the duffel and waits until the redhead turns away before rummaging through the case for what seems like ages before she finally finds what she’s looking for. “Aha,” she declares pulling out the small box from where she had hidden it under her clothes. “Okay, turn around.”

And for a split second when Chloe turns around she’s completely shocked unable to form words or really do anything. Her shock settles soon after once she looks at what’s in Beca’s hands but remains at shocked to some level. Beca’s position kneeling on the floor completely threw Chloe off at first but once she realized that the younger girl was just like that because she was digging through the duffel she’s able to relax.

“Beca,” Chloe murmurs as she watches the younger girl struggle to stand.

“I know, it’s kind of a big thing but I couldn’t resist,” Beca explains herself quickly hoping that Chloe would just accept the gift and move on with it.

“That must have cost a lot,” Chloe said with her eyes fixed on the small box. “It’s too much.”

“Nothing is too much for you,” Beca declares definitively. “Photography is something you’re interested in and so I got you this. Now you can take even more photos and put them online or something. And this way I don’t have to repeatedly go out and buy you film all the time.”

Chloe laughs before taking the box into her own hands and staring at the giant “Rebel” logo plastered across it and a smile to match.

“You’re still going to need to buy me film, Bec,” Chloe decides quickly turning her gaze back to the younger girl. “Just maybe not as often.”

“That was the plan,” Beca declares with a smile.

“When did you even get this?”

“About a week ago. I’ve been looking around for awhile though and had to talk to a few people before settling on this model,” Beca replied confidently pointing at the specific model labelled in the corner of the box.

“Thank you,” Chloe whispers giving Beca an adoring gaze.

“You’re welcome, Chlo,” she replies with a kiss to her cheek in passing. “Now, c’mon and open it up.”

“Okay,” Chloe squealed in excitement before dropping onto the bed with it held tightly in her grasp.

* * *

 

The camera that Beca had bought turned out to be a huge success because in the matter of a day and a half Chloe already had over 100 photographs that she took. And the look of pure joy on Chloe’s face was worth every single penny that Beca put into buying it. In just the matter of 36 hours it was already paying off for her big time in more ways than one. Let’s just say that Chloe’s thank you later that night was not at all expected...well maybe a little.

* * *

 

“So how was it?” Aubrey asked once Chloe released her from the hug that served as her greeting.

“It was great,” Chloe chirped and Beca just nodded her agreeance.

“You’ll have to tell me all about it,” the blonde insisted as they followed her out of the airport.

“Don’t say that,” Beca cut in. “We’ve got a whole car ride ahead of us.”

“That’s the point, Mitchell,” Aubrey shot back.

“You asked for it,” Beca rolled her eyes because Aubrey didn’t realize what she just set herself up for. Beca is sure that she didn’t want a full on play by play of _everything_ that happened but that was exactly what she just asked for.

**\--**

“TMI, Chloe,” Aubrey shouted 15 minutes after pulling onto the highway.

“You asked for it,” Beca murmurs from the backseat almost just as horrified as the blonde.

“I asked to be told about Coachella,” Aubrey defended. “Not all of _that_.”

“I tried to warn you,” Beca quips only to be followed by Chloe’s laughter.

“You should have been more specific,” Aubrey declared instantly signaling for the redhead to cut in again.

“Okay, so.”

“No! Not you,” Aubrey yells quickly and effectively cutting her best friend off. This time it’s Beca who laughs and Chloe just tries to continue telling the story that she’s already started despite Aubrey’s consistent grumbling.

* * *

 

The rest of April goes by without a hitch. It’s a rush of work, internships, and assignments leading up to Beca’s inevitable graduation. It’s a mass of photographs that continue to get Chloe attention on social media and that have now branched out to the creation of her own website to display her photographs. The redhead doesn’t intend to do anything more than post them and respond to the feedback she’s given but more and more people are asking her to photograph their family photos or events. She never really seriously considers them but responds to every single person that emails her and respect her decision to keep her photography as a passion rather than an actual career of any kind.

They begin to look into apartments and houses in the LA area in attempts of setting themselves up for the inevitable move across the country. So far nothing is definite except for the fact that they need to find somewhere to live by late August. Which seems like a quickly approaching deadline that causes stress for the both of them. Despite that they are both extremely excited for their future home and all of the change bound to occur in the coming months. There’s two definites among all of the change and various possibilities. One is that they will be together no matter what and two is that there will be photographs documenting their entire journey regardless of where it may go.

 

* * *

  

_Just imagine it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photography side of me definitely is evident in this...oops. AKA this is so me it hurts...and that is all I want in life...to find someone who is completely comfortable with me taking photos of them whenever and just goes with it.  
> Message me over at tumblr if ya feel like it perpetual-reveries or you can check out some of my photographs (limited selection right now) at fromharpo.tumblr.com


	3. Updating Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of May the Bellas check in on the progress of the bets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shortie to finish off this series for now.

“No proposal?” Amy questions the second Aubrey walks into the room.

“Negative.”

“Dammit,” Stacie grumbles with the stomp of her foot.

“So, who’s still in on the bet now?” Aubrey asks.

“Well everyone on the who is going to propose bet. And everyone except for Stacie and Lilly on the when bet,” Cynthia Rose provided with her eyes glued to her phone.

“Really?” Aubrey questions clearly expecting more people to be out by now.

“According to this chart,” Cynthia Rose holds it up and points it to the other girls, “Yeah.”

“Woah, that’s a lotta dough. That can buy me a whole lot of mischief,” Fat Amy cuts in with a smirk.

 

**Bella Roll** | **Who?** | **When?**  
---|---|---  
Aubrey | Chloe - $25 |  After Grad - $25  
Fat Amy | Beca - $30 |  After Grad/Airport - $20  
Jessica/Ashley | Chloe - $40 |  Before Grad - $40  
Cynthia Rose | Chloe - $60 |  Move In Day - $50  
Stacie | Beca - $40 | ~~Music Festival - $20~~  
Lilly | Beca - $30 | ~~Music Festival - $20~~  
Emily | Chloe/Beca - $20 | Lantern Festival - $10   
**Total:** | **$245** | **$185**  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part on the way oh and I totally forgot to write an entire scene for the last chapter but the revelation from that will come up in the next series. If y'all want that scene in specific tho feel free to request it over on my tumblr and I'll post it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and such are always insanely appreciated. You can also message me over on tumblr and talk to me about fics and stuff perpetual-reveries.tumblr.com
> 
> This edition occurs over February/March/April of Beca's Senior Year at Barden.


End file.
